


Noie's Outtakes

by ToothPasteCanyon (DannyFenton123)



Series: Noie's Brother [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFenton123/pseuds/ToothPasteCanyon
Summary: I thought it'd be fun to share some outtakes I have from writing Noie's Brother! A lot of them are fully written scenes that just ended up not jiving with the direction of the plot, so I hope you enjoy!
Series: Noie's Brother [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694140
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. From Chapter 11: Recall

She closed her book with a _snap_ and stuffed it in her bag. “Haha, just give me five-”

 _“Noie!”_ Dipper caught her hand; she frowned at him.

“Do you mind? We’re gonna miss our bus.”

“Can you just-? Look, Noie, I’m sorry, but I… I can’t…” He trailed off, and sighed, deeply. All the frustration left his face, and when he looked up at her again, he was just worried.

Very, very worried. The shine in his eyes made her throat go tight.

“Noie,” he started again. “Look, I-I don’t want to be annoying, but I _know_ something’s really up with you. If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine, but I just want to-”

Then he stopped. Then he shuddered. _Then he changed._

Noie watched the light bleed out of his eyes. Soft brown irises glitched to glowing gold and fixed on her with a gaze that stopped her heart. His grip tightened and sharpened; his expression twisted into a terrible rage, and a low, distorted, furious sound emanated from something deep inside him.

Was that growling? Oh stars, it did not sound human at all.

 _“Dipper?”_ Noie tried to speak; her mouth did the movements but her breath refused to make them words. She kept trying, kept shaking her head, kept staring up at those burning eyes…

_“Dipper. Dipper. Please. Dipper.”_

Until he blinked and broke the spell.

The growling cut off, his grip went slack, and Noie nearly shoved him back when he slumped against her. Immediately there was a thin, pained moaning; Dipper buried his face in her shoulder, and made that awful sound right in her ear, and she just stood there.

Frozen stiff. Thoughts like static. She only moved to catch Dipper when his legs gave way.

Guiding him down to his chair, she kneeled and stared up at him. His hands were covering his face, covering his eyes, and she didn’t know whether that made her feel better or worse.

She didn’t know what she was feeling.

As she watched, Dipper’s breathing shuddered to a stop, and then he _coughed._ The sound made her flinch, and then cringe as he coughed _again,_ and _again,_ and _again;_ each one was a whole body effort and she reached out to catch his shoulder.

“Dipper?” Noie found her voice again. It trembled. “Dipper, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Say something!”

Dipper tried. “I-” he coughed. “I ca- gonna be _sick-”_

“Do you need to go to the nurse? Or… something more than the nurse?”

He didn’t respond. Noie gulped and rose to her feet.

“I-I’m gonna go get somebody, okay? I’m gonna-”

“No-” He shook his head at her. “It’s- I’ll be fi-”

“Dipper, you’re not _fine.”_ She looked around the classroom, and frowned at how empty it was. “Hello? Where’d everybody go? Where’s the teacher?”

Dipper’s coughing had slowed. He took a deep breath. “Noie,” he croaked. “S’okay. Let’s just… let’s just go.”


	2. From Chapter 9: Reprehend

a presence.

A voice.

**I AM HERE.**

And it  _ hurt. _ It was loud, painfully loud, like a rock concert playing on her eardrum, but it didn’t just hurt there; it hurt deeper, it cut at the core of her being and suddenly Noie found herself screaming, screaming yet making no noise, screaming for eternity in this soundless void where no one would hear her-

And then a split second later she was back at the classroom, and she could hear herself screaming way too loud. She jumped, and sat up - sat up? - to see a man leaning down, extending a hand.

A man… or maybe not. He was one of the officers, but he had taken off his shades and revealed that two blinding white windows to the void had taken the place of his eyes; Noie saw that, yelped, and scrambled away.

_ “You are panicking,” _ noted the creature, in unison with the other officer.  _ “There is no need. I can assure you that there is no danger to you here.” _

“Wh-what is going on?” Noie’s back hit the wall. “Why are your eyes glowing? Where’s Dipper?! What did you-!” She stuck out a hand as it took a step forward. “Hey, hey, stay away from me! What did you do with-”

_ “Your brother is unharmed.” _ They both motioned to a figure laid across two desks; yes, that looked like Dipper.  _ “Unconscious from my influence, but I can do little to remedy that, for the time being.” _

“Your influence? What the hell does… does that…”

She looked beyond Dipper, and her breath caught in her throat as she recognised the  _ thing _ looming at the front of the classroom.

* * *

Noie snorted. “Heroic? I thought you were all about the law and order shizz.”

“Who wrote the law you just broke?”

“Um… the government?”

“Specifically the state government, yes. And who in that government writes those laws?”

“Um… congresspeople?”

“Yes, it would be passed by the bicameral legislature of Southern Arizona and signed into law by the governor.”

"Okay? Well, I don't care!" Noie made a lunge for the angel, but the officers held her back. "Just let him go!"   


"Your laws," the angel continued, "are imperfect. I will follow the inoffensive ones, but when they conflict with my better codes, I have an obligation to deviate from them."

“That-”

“Sounds like bullshit. Hah, you humans are so direct! Your words, so careless. If only I could speak as loosely as you, could call concepts bullshit - I would love it, but alas, my tongue is bound by… stricter laws.” He shook his head.  "The best among you truly do have souls of angels… yet you live in this imperfect world that corrupts your purpose, that leads you astray from your path. You need a light to guide you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a draft I wrote for the angel's introduction. He was originally going to be named 'Purpose' and explain more of his core beliefs, but that ended up not being interesting and taking focus away from him manipulating Noie so I scrapped it.


	3. From Chapter 13: Refute

Then Lucy Ann turned that terrified expression onto Noie, and she felt… something.

“Y-you burned me.” The vampire spoke in a shaking voice. “You… y-you’re with the angel, aren’t you? He’s the guy behind this plan of yours…” She held her hands out. “ Noie,  _ please _ listen to me, whatever he told you-”

Noie felt herself step forwards, and Lucy Ann jumped back.

“Noie, you don’t want to do this, okay!” The vampire was backing up as she advanced, rapidly approaching the edge of the roof. “I know it doesn’t feel like it, but you’re being controlled, and-”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are, and you have to snap out of it before you  _ kill me. _ Do you want to kill me, Noie?”

“What? No!” Noie kept walking forwards, frowning. “I’m not gonna let you die.”

“Then think about what you’re doing right now. Think about why you’re doing it.”

Noie didn’t really know why she’d be asking that, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she tried thinking it out.

What was she doing? It was slow, but she was on a roof, walking towards Lucy Ann. Lucy Ann was staring at her very, very intently, and backing away,  _ unable to escape the judgement of her purest light...  _ Wait, what?

She blinked. That... wasn’t her thought. It was in her head like any other but it wasn’t hers.

“Noie? Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing Lucy Ann talking Noie out of working with the angel, but it made it too difficult to justify Noie going back to working with the angel. Also, I don't think it fit Lucy Ann's character as well, since she has no reason to see Noie as someone to be reasoned with at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this scene to lead into Noie going shopping with Dipper, but it turned out too intense for the mood of the chapter so I scrapped it.


End file.
